Until The End
Fanfction Story Jason Grace betrays the seven demigods when Gaea confronts him and offers to give him his mother in turn for his alliegance. It's up to the other six demigods to stop Gaea and make Jason right again. '' '''Annabeth POV' I sit bolt upright in my bed. I'm sweating, my palms are clammy and my forehead is wrinkled with prespiration. What just happened? I have to get out of here, I need to go somewhere. They....they said they were coming to find me. I scramble out of bed, grab my pillow from under my bed and throw it into the covers, concealing it the best as I could, to make it look like I was still in bed sleeping. Stop messing around! ''A voice in my bed commands as I glance around my room frantically. ''Get your butt out that door! They're coming for you! I pause for a moment- it was a only a dream. Then I brush the thought of, 'dreams' for demigods are hardly ever dreams. I pick up my magic Yankees hat, its started to work again, I assume because I uncovered the Athena Parthenos just two weeks ago. I'd spent all of my time since then in hell. Literally, in hell- the mythological name would be Tartarus. Maybe, I considered. This was just an after shock- another one of the horrible nightmares I'd been getting- from the Tartarus experience. I knew, for sure, that I would never be the same. Neither would my Seaweed Brain. Lately, I found him holed up in his room, curled in a ball, blinking profusely. Other times, he was hacking at any furniture within range with his sword. I'd learned to giive him some space. I shoved my Yankees cap into my drawstring bag, shoved some ambrosia and nectar in then pulled on a jacket and opened the door to my cabin. I slammed into a large lean body. Crap. I looked up, unsticking my face from the boys chest. "Percy?" Percy stares down at me, his sea green eyes hollow and scared- like a little boys. "Uh, hey." He clears his throat akwardly. "I just...have been having some bad dreams. I was going to wake you up, and uh, relive that night in the stables." My throat goes dry. It was less than a month ago, but it feels like forever, when I snuck into Percy's room to show him the pegasi stables. Part of me feels happy that he wants to start spending time together again, the other half needs to get out of there. "Percy," I say as gently as I can. "I would love to but...um..." Think of something! ''The little voice in my mind returns. ''Shut up, ''I scowl inwardly. Percy's eyes drift down to my hands, which are carrying the bag. "Why are you up already, anyways?" He leans casually on the door frame. What do I tell him? That I had another awful dream? Not like, the others I've been having. This time, I felt like I recognized one of the voices...but then again I couldn't tell who it was. That would sound crazy. No way I can do that. ''But they said they knew you were there...they're coming to kill you! ''I've begun to think of this stupid voice in my head as somewhat reasonable. "Look, Percy...I-" "Annabeth," A voice echoes down the hallway. I shiver and a tingle goes down my spine. I look out into the darkness. Percy stiffens for a moment, then relaxes. He's always been to tense lately, jumping up if someone so much as drops their Pop Tart on the ground. It takes me a moment to identify the voice, but when the shadow moves, I see a flash of blonde hair. "Jason," I sigh in relief. "What are you doing up so late?" He asks casually, moving towards me down the hallway. I bite my lip. Should I tell Jason about the dream? Not with Percy here, right? "I couldn't sleep. I was going to go for a walk on the deck." He doesn't answer for a moment, I wonder if he's buying it. "I'm having trouble seeing you," He laughs. "I '''WIP' Category:Fanfiction Category:HunterofArtemis12